


Slytherin Dating Etiquette

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: All the Houses have different dating practices.





	Slytherin Dating Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompts # 150 and 151: Flourish and Blotts, Fortescue's. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Slytherin Dating Etiquette

~

“Fortescue’s?” 

“It wouldn’t be my first choice.” 

“He doesn’t like ice cream?” 

“You’ve met him,” said Al. “Does Scorpius seem the ice cream sort to you?” 

“How should I know?” James’ shoulders slumped. “If he were Ravenclaw I’d invite him to Flourish and Blotts and we’d be fine. But Slytherins are a mystery. What do you lot _do_ on first dates?” 

“You’re welcome to come home with me and find out.” 

Al smirked. “Hey, Scorpius.” 

James winced. “Scorpius! We were just—”

“I heard.” Scorpius smirked. “If you like, I’ll be happy to show you what Slytherin first dates are like.” 

~

“You’re an Auror?” asked Mr Malfoy. 

Uncomfortable, James shifted in his chair. “Yes, sir. I joined last year—”

“Hm.” Mr Malfoy shot a look at Scorpius, who looked relaxed and sexy as hell lounging in his chair. “You resemble your father.” 

Unsure how to reply, James didn’t. Slytherin first dates were…harrowing.

Rolling his eyes, Scorpius stood, kissed his mother on the cheek, and said, “If you’re done with the interrogation, Father, I’d planned to show James my suite.” 

Mr Malfoy opened his mouth, but Mrs Malfoy said, “Don’t stay up too late.” 

“We won’t,” said Scorpius, dragging James away. 

~

“That’s what Slytherins do on first dates?” James asked as he followed Scorpius. “Fortescue’s may have been a better choice.” 

Scorpius snorted. 

“No?” James grinned, admiring his arse. “Flourish and Blotts, then?” 

Scorpius dragged James through large doors, then immediately walked him backwards until he was up against a wall. “If we were at either of those places, we couldn’t do this,” he said, leaning close. 

James moaned around Scorpius’ tongue, his hands settling on his hips. When they broke for air, he whispered, “So Slytherins _do_ kiss on the first date.” 

Scorpius smirked. “Oh, we do more than that.” 

~

“Won’t your parents know what we’re doing?” gasped James as Scorpius pressed him down into his bed. 

Scorpius shrugged. “Probably. As long as they don’t actually see us fucking, they won’t care.” Straddling James, he undid his flies. “Now, shall we see if we’ll have a second date?” 

James moaned as Scorpius stroked him, and then, with some shifting and preparation, rode him until they both came apart. 

Afterwards, with his face buried in Scorpius’ soft hair, James whispered, “I’m beginning to see the appeal of Slytherin first dates.” 

Scorpius chuckled. “If you liked that, wait until our second one.” 

~


End file.
